Confession to the Fire Lord
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Ty Lee gathered all of her courage, pray to Agni for guidance and braves a conversation. To night is the night, she's really gonna do it this time. She's finally going to confess to Zuko! Ty Lee x Zuko
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just love this idea so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really, even the idea doesn't belong to me.

Ty Lee knock timidly on the Fire Lord's office, the young warrior doesn't know what will come off of her endeavor but she needs to do it to night because she doesn't know if she'll ever have the guts to do this on another time. She got all the reassurance that she can from her friends so she can't back out now. Besides, she's still a Fire Nation citizen and they are certainly not cowards! Ty Lee took a steadying breath and entered when she heard the confirmation inside. Well, it's all or nothing!

The room is the same as always with its rich red carpet, the large windows are opened and the thick curtains are hanged back to let the soft light of the moon to grace the room. Lots of books and ledgers are placed neatly on the few shelves, piles of papers are stack on the big mahogany desk and Zuko is blinking at her, pen still in hand.

"Yes Ty Lee?" He asks her looking tired. Zuko is still in his dinner clothes but he no longer has his crown on. His hair is slightly disheveled, there are shadows under his eyes and he's looking paler than usual. Looks like his working through the night again she surmised.

"I hope you want some company because I brought you snacks and tee!" She told him in her most cheery voice.

He gave her a nod and she took that as permission to put the tray on the desk. Ty Lee then sat on the chair across from him. She poured tee and she made herself a cup as well. This has become their ritual, she'll bring him snacks and tee usually when he's working harder than normal just like to night. Ty Lee will just watch him work, sometimes she'll chatter about the happenings in the palace or their friends. Other times they'll make small talk but most of the time she'll just watch him quietly. Watching him gives her peace, especially when she remembers what they all did to get where they are now. To her, he was the one that given up the most and yet, here he is still as hard working as ever! She really fell in love with a great guy, she thought to herself smiling a little.

Tonight is the night; she'll really confess to Zuko this time! Ty Lee place her cup down, gathered all of her courage, pray to Agni for guidance and finally, she braves a conversation. "Hey Zuko?" Ty Lee called, fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

"Yeah?" Zuko said distractedly.

"Um... I-I care for you." Ty Lee blurted out the first words that came in her mind and she cringes. Really, I care for you? How lame! Her face flushed a brilliant shade of red after her embarrassing blunder.

"Mm, that's nice Ty Lee." The Fire Lord answered absently.

The acrobat pouted, he's not making it easy for her at all! No matter, she'll try again! She's a Kyoshi warrior for goodness' sake! "You know Zuko, I... Kinda... Like you." She whispered, her eyes shut. She doesn't want to see his disgusted face. She hid her feelings for so long but she figured she can tell him now. Everything is at peace and it has been years since his breakup with Mai. So there's nothing holding them back, right... Right?

"Uh-huh." He tidy up the documents that he just signed.

Ty Lee meanwhile noticed that he's ignoring her so with her patience hanging off of a thin thread, she said. "I love you Zuko!" She made sure to look him straight in the eyes this time and she even holds his hand to capture his full attention. But to her disappointment, he just stared at her wide eyed. He just sat there with his lips parted in surprise as if he couldn't believe that someone like her is confessing to him. Ty Lee couldn't take it anymore so she ran. The last thing she heard is his angry curses before the door closed behind her.

TBC

A/N: Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really, I don't even own the idea used here.

It has been another long day for Zuko. It's one of his worst as of yet. He had been subjected through long pointless meetings after another and he wants to incinerate them all just to be done with it! Seriously, why can't they all get along? They basically want the same thing so why in the hell do they argue! Sometimes he really wishes his uncle is here. He can probably per sway them in no time at all. Or, he can get them to shut up longer at least. He let-out a yawn and started to deal with the cursed paperwork. Zuko swears that no matter how many he finishes, more would appear just to make him miserable! But he is the Fire Lord so he just grits his teeth and bares it. His been like that for hours until he heard a knock so he tells the person to enter as he soldier on his crusade to save the world via paperwork.

It was his long time childhood friend and one of his bodyguards, Ty Lee. The acrobat is in her usual Kyoshi warrior attire minus the make-up and she's carrying a tray. Just what he needed, he thought. Zuko acknowledge her then, "Yes Ty Lee?"

"I hope you're up for some company because I brought you snacks and tee!" She told him with her over cheery voice.

Zuko is not the most observant when it comes to women but even he can tell that something's off with Ty Lee. He doesn't know what it is though so he decided to unburden her with her load and hope that she might tell him while they eat. Besides, he could use some refreshments. But to his disappointment, she just gave him a cup and sat there quietly, her tee in hand. It has been a usual occurrence in his office, the two of them drinking tee together. Indeed, a lot of things have change. Before, he wouldn't stay in a room alone with Ty Lee but now, her presence here is expected, and dare he say it? It comforts him even. He sips his tee and chanced a glance at her. She is holding her cup with those delicate hands of hers, a small smile perch on her pink lips and a contented look is shown on her doll like gray eyes. Crap! Did he just check her out? He needs to finish this damned papers and quick!

"Hey Zuko?" Ty Lee called and he hears the uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah?" He answered her sounding distracted. This is how he treats her before; it wouldn't do to let her know that he's listening to her every word. Maybe now she'll tell him what's bothering her. They are friends now so it is normal for him to be curious. Right?

"I-I care for you." She tells him quietly.

Zuko sees her blush before he busied himself with his annoying torture devices known as paperwork. These are due tomorrow so he has to finish it right now. He tells himself firmly. It's quiet, why is it quiet? Oh right, she's waiting for his answer. "Mm, that's nice Ty Lee." Really, that's all his got?! After all of these years, he is still socially awkward as hell! His people problem aside, it is nice of Ty Lee to bring him something though. She always does this he realizes; they truly become close friends over the years. He'll make sure to thank her properly later, preferably when he's no longer busy and he kept his head down in an effort not to stare.

"You know Zuko, I... Kinda... Like you." She whispered in the room.

Zuko's hand stilled. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Of all the times she wants to start a conversation, it has to be now? He can't deal with his emotions right now, he, himself is not sure of what he feels. He refuses to hurt anyone and he won't forgive himself if he makes Ty Lee cry once more. So he just gave an, "Uh-huh." in response. He'll just let her babble for now, he just hope she won't notice him not paying attention so he rearrange his already neat papers to give off an air of nonchalance.

Small warm hands stop his however and then he heard her say, "I love you Zuko!" Ty Lee is looking directly at him, her soft gray eyes stormed with emotion. Zuko doesn't know what to do or what to say. He just froze, gaping at her with eyes round in disbelief. Ty Lee had been a constant in his life. She stood by him even when Mai left, supported him even though he rarely pays attention to her. He was broken out of his thoughts when Ty Lee's warm hands left his. He cursed crossly when he toppled the inkwell in his haste to come after her. Zuko then hears the door close and wasted no time to follow her. Wait, why does he think that Ty Lee said something important? Shit! What's wrong with him?! She just freaking confessed to him that's why! Oh well, he'll just make it up to her when he finds her. He's almost there anyway. Those were Zuko's thoughts as he chases her.

TBC

A/N: Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ty Lee just ran, she doesn't care where her feet takes her, all she wants is to get away from there, get away from him. What was she thinking? Wait, she wasn't! She wouldn't confess to Zuko if she were in her right mind. Of course he won't go for a girl like her! He needed someone who is elegant, smart, dependable, a perfect lady that can take care of the palace affairs for him. In short, someone that isn't her.

Ty Lee has known this, she is aware of this for years but it still hurts so much! He didn't even pay attention to her. Maybe... Maybe Azula was right, she's just a tease that's why no one takes her seriously. Big fat tears blur her eyes so she didn't see the tree root on her way and she tripped over it. Really, has she no dignity? Ty Lee fell on the ground and she didn't do anything to stop her fall. Do the spirits hate her? The guy she loves ignores her and she fells on her face afterward. The only thing that can make this worse is if Zuko miraculously follows her and sees her in this humiliating state which of course happens.

"Ty Lee are you alright?" Zuko crouch down to help her, still gathering his breath. She's too fast for her own good. Zuko found her in one of the side gardens in the palace. She tripped on a tree root and on other times he may have found it funny that one of the fierce Kyoshi warriors was beaten by something like this but now is not the time. Her cheeks are tearstained and it looks like she sprained her ankle.

"How did you find me?" Ty Lee asks, distracting herself from the sensations of his warm hands on her foot. She calm down now and she sat up to peered down on her throbbing lim.

"You ran, Zuko answered while inspecting her foot. When he saw her raised eyebrows, he elaborated. "I heard your footsteps, I have good hearing remember? Usually you cartwheel your way around but you didn't this time."

"Oh." Was her only response. What could she say to that anyway?

"You sprained your left ankle; you shouldn't put weight on it. "Zuko told her finally looking up.

"Thank you, Ty Lee rasps, avoiding his gaiz. She was so busy doing this however; she wasn't prepared for the strong arms that cradled her. Zuko placed her on his lap and he dried her tears with his thumb. "W-Wh..." She tried, tearing up anew. Rejection and embarrassment finally got to her. Ty Lee can't stop her tears even if she wanted to.

"Shhh, he hushes her wiping the stream of tears from her eyes. This girl in his arms looks so small and fragile. He did the thing that he dreaded the most, he made Ty Lee cry yet again. She is a slight little thing and Zuko knows how strong she really is. He just has to tell her so.

"You don't have to be nice to me you know. She started, "I'll still be your friend no matter what." Because it's true, Ty Lee doesn't care that Zuko did not reciprocate her feelings, she was hurt yes but it will heal through time. She won't make the mistake that Mai made; she won't leave him while he still needed her. That's how much she loves him.

"What do you mean?" Zuko ask, getting comfortable under the tree that Ty Lee tripped over. He is stroking her hair now and he just found out how smooth and silky it is. She lost her ribbons when she fell earlier so her braids loosen from their bind.

Ty Lee regretted doing this but she knows she has to. She spent enough time in his arms and she's afraid that if she stays any longer, she might not want to leave. The acrobat looks up at him and said, "It's okay if you don't love me, I understand. I-I just couldn't not let you know, you deserve my loyalty and more. Don't worry Zuko, I just need a breather. I'll return and when I do, I'll stay for good. For as long as you have me at least. So..." She stopped when she saw the look in Zuko's eyes. If they are always warm gold before, they're smoldering hot now and he is directing that gaiz on her. Good thing she's sitting now because that look would have melted her legs on the spot.

"Forever." Zuko told her, voice deep and his face lowering dangerously to hers.

"W-W-What?" Ty Lee squeaked. She can't think, her blood is roaring in her ears and her breath hitched. Too close, he's too close!

"Stay forever Ty Lee, I love you too. And he erased the distance between them to give her a long awaited kiss.

A/N: Please leave a review.


End file.
